Some Awesomely Sassy Adventures
by The Italian Commoner
Summary: When Romano and Prussia get into a fight about a video game, England transports them to other worlds. What will happen? slight Prumano.
1. Prolouge, or whatever

A/N: This is some random junk I threw together. I probably won't update much. Sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors. Hetalia does not belong to me.

-  
Romano was bored.

REALLY bored.

He wandered around his small, one storey house, going through all of the rooms including his, Veniziano's and Seaborga's.

When he came to his bedroom, he stopped and looked at his nightstand.

The thing that drew his attention was a piece of plastic and machinery that his_ fratello_ gave him earlier this year.

It was an original Nintendo DS.

He picked it up, wanting to play it for once, and strolled out to the living room, collapsing on the couch.

He turned the device on, the signture reverberating 'ding!' sounding on start-up.

He sloted the Game Boy Advance card that his brother had given him with the the DS, and selected its icon on the screen. And started the game

This couldn't be happening, he was too awesome for this.

The egotistical country was bored for once in his life.

'Maybe I'll go visit Italien... (i think that Italy in german)'

He slowly walked from East Germany to Italy. On the way there, he encountered a problem.

This problem's name was Switzerland

"Get off of my property, German!" he shouted

"Suck it loser!" he shouted. Righ after that, he got shot in the arm. At least he was at the border of Italy.

"Kesesese, that guy didn't stand a chance against my awesomeness," he muttered crazily to himself

When he arrived half an hour later at the Maccaroni Brother's house, he opened the door and was met by an onslaught of swearing.

"What'a is dis crapola? I want'a to go to the next citta old man!... Oh, you want some coffee? I'll'a go get some and JAM IT UP YOUR ASS!"

The awesome country looked where the voice was coming from- the leather couch- and found an almost identical twin to Italy.

"Who are you?" Prussia asked rudely.

"Im'a Romano. Who in ze freaking hell are you?"

"Heh, glad you asked," he gloated "I'm the awesome Prussia!"

"Oh, okay" The eldest Italian sibling went back to his game "... Oh, your saying your a proffesor? Your all'a high'e and mighty? Shut ze hell up!"

Prussia, at first, didn't rellise that he ingnored him, due to the fact he was basking in his awesomeness, and sparkling like a gay vampire.  
Then reallity came crushing down on him.

"HEY! DON'T JUST IGNORE ME! Who ze hell do you zink you are playing your game and ignoring ME?!" he shouted

Romano couldn't hear him. His Charmander was evolving. He felt like the happiest man on earth...

And then an angry Prussia pushed the B button, cancelling the evolution.

His life was ruined.

He put his DS down. With tears stinging his eyes, he lunged for the german.

"My Aberto was'a just about to evolve! I HATE'A YOU, YOU BASTARD!" he screamed in fury and anger.

As the tears blurred his vision, something odd started to happen. A white light surrounded the two of them.

They stopped trying to kill each other for a second to realise what was happening to them.

They turned to see the grinning face of England, a spell book in his hand.

" You two will now be transported to several different worlds. This is some help: Find the key and you will be free~!" he chuckled.

"Eh?" was the last thing the par said as the bright light enveloped them.

A/N: that was horrible. Now its gonna end up like Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Oh well. I belive I nailed the accents, though.

Please review, and if you have any ideas for a world, please tell me. I've allready got 4 ideas!


	2. First World, Part 1

A/N: I'm horrible at accents. I tried. I say it's pretty good.

The first world is dedicated to RapunzelInTheSnow.

I don't own APH

"So..." Romano started "Where'a are we?"

"Vhell..."

*Title screen shows*

"Vhat ze hell vhas dat? It interupted my awesomeness!" Prussia shouted

"I think it was a title'a sequence, ignorant bastardo." Romano scolded "so, what'a happened? Where'a are we, for ze second time,"

" England used zhe creepy spell on us and now vhe're in anozer vhorld." He said " but for ze latter, I have no clue."

"Whats'a that?" Romano said, pointing to something in the distance.

"It looks like a yellow rat." Prussia observed as it got closer " maybe it vhants its vital regoins stolen by ze Awesome Me."

"No, It doesn't." Romano slaped the back of his head "Now that I'a see it, I recognise it."

"Vhat is it?" Prussia asked, violet eyes sparkling with curiousity, crossing his 'awesome' arms.

"Its a pokemon." He stated seriously

If Prussia had been drinking anything. he would of spit it out. "One of zose things from ze weird gamey zhingy? Impossible." he laughed

"Shut up, Bastard. De pokemon is coming this'a way." Romano murmured.

"Pika, Pikachu?' it said tilting it's head slightly to the left cutely and stared up at the pair with its odd red eyes that looked slightly vicious.

"Its a Pikacku!" he said, his voice containing the glee of a ten-year-old when they saw their first pikacku.

"It looks gay." Prussia hissed. The oddly-eyed pikachu glared at the german, eyes like China when he prepared to hit you with his wok, but more red.

"Um.. slip of ze awesome tounge! I ment it looks cute! Yeah!" he panicked.

The pikachu stopped glaring at him and gave him a look that said 'much better'. This pikachu had obviusly been a murderer in its past life

-with the younger brothers...-

"Romano? Romano? Where are'a you Fratello?" Italy searched the whole house.

Then he went out to the garden, tears threating to stream down his face. His big brother could of been kidnapped, or worse, Kidnapped by England and forced to eat his food ( was that trash that even considered food?)

while he was drowned in an onslught of theorys to what could of happened to his brother,he heard a slight 'click' noise. He jumped about ten meters in the air.

Germany popped out of a hole in the ground. this was the hole the two contries would use to visit eachother. Being shot by an angry swedish man was not fun... well, maybe a little bit.

"Germany! Germany! Help! My grande fratello has'a gone missing'a!" He cried.

"My großen bruder as well. Maybe zay has ze 'secret relationship' zat vhe don't know about?" he inclined.

"No! Il mio grande fratello avrebbe neve qualcosa del genere!" he splutted in rapid Italian

"Slow down." he said, putting a hand on his head in an effort to calm him. he was failing horrible. "Say it so i can understand"

"Oh..." He looked down, tears misting in his eyes "my big brother would never do'a something like that..."

"I understand, Prussia never seemed like ze type to keep ze secret." He reassured.

A couple of meters away, two english-speaking countries felt like they were going to throw up.

"I bet you five bucks their in a relationship..." England mutterd under his breath.

"Eww, dude, thats disgusting! I bet their like, gonna kiss or something!" He muttered and stood up, reveiling his position to the two other countries.

"Dudes, Get a room. I don't want to see you two making out in front of us!" He yelled, ruining the mood.

The two others looked at him in shock. 'Damn!' he thought to himself 'that bloody wanker gave away our position!'

"Hey America..." England muttered to him

"Huh?" He looked curiously at England

"I have a mission that only a true hero can exept." he told him

"Dude! I totally exept! So, whats the mission, man?" he asked, lol-ing

"RUN!" The English man screamed, fleeing the scene

"Okay! Bye European dudes!" Added the American.

"Vhat in ze hell vhaz dat?" the German asked his Italian friend (*coughcoughlovercoughcough*)

He shrugged, waving a white flag that had randomly appeared in his hand.

-Back with the elder bastards-

The pikachu was glaring at him.

_Glaring_. With its creepy little red killer-in-the-past-life eyes.

The AWESOME Prussia was almost scared. Almost.

"Pikachu what are'a you looking at..? Oh, de German bastard? Sounds about right'a." he said to the little pokemon.

It took him half of an awesome minute to process what the Italian said.

"_Vhat!_ I am no bastard! I am ze AWESOME Prussia! Your just jealous of zis awesomeness!" he sparkled awesomely.

"You just'a keep thinking dat, bastard." he finnished and walked faster, to get away from the German Edward Cullen.

"Hey! Vhait for ze awesome me!" he called, running to the Italian

-

U mad zat ze little bruder's r in? U mad zat zere's dramare in ze humor fic? U mad zat i am speaking in ze German accent?

Preasu terru mi iffu u havu ani ideu for ozer worudo!

Please review'a! Different accent's are'a fun!

Peace out dudes!


	3. First World Part 2

A/N: I have a feeling they are going to stay in this world for a while. If you have an idea for a world, tell me! Plz!

They were in the first town. It looked suspiciously like New Bark Town from Pokemon Ruby. Of course, Romano didn't notice because he was playing Fire Red version.

"So, Pikachu, where do we'a go?" Romano asked the deadly rat.

It's red eyes lit up like blood in a display room. "Pika, pika~!" it squeaked as it pointed to an important looking building.

"Vhell, vhat are ve vhaiting for?!" Prussia exclaimed "zhe key is probably in zhere!"

They rushed to the building, the murder-chu following after them.

When they opened the frosted glass door, they were met with the face of a lab assitaint.

"Hello there," he started

"Hallo,"

"Ciao" The two interupted

"Are you two the new pokemon trainers?" He asked

Romano smirked and nodded.

"Well, the Proffessor isn't here at the moment,"

"Where is'a he?!" Romano shouted

After a slight pause he said:

"He is getting attacked on Route 201." he finalised

"Oh, okay." Romano siad as they turned.

"Vhat?!" Prussia yelled as he swivled around "vhere is dis Route 201?!"

"North-west of this building." he stated, pushing up his glasses.

The two promptly ran out of the room.

They ran north, and completely forgot about the west part. This lead to both of them, including Pikachu, face-planting in to trees.

"We forgot about'e ze west!" the italian screamed.

This time they succeded.

And found the proffesor.

"GWAAH! HELP MEEEEEE!" the proffesor cried as he was chased by a level 2 Zigzagoon.

"How can'a we help'a you?!" Romano yelled in responce.

"Both of you, choose a pokemon each from my bag, and fight these wild ones!" he instructed.

The two looked up. The zigzagoon had multiplied. There were now four of them.

In a near-by tree, the homicidal Pikachu was resting, completely useless and oblivious to the siduation that was acting its self out right infront of it.

"Um... I will choose'a dis one!" he picked up one of the pokeballs and Prussia did the same.

"Go pokemon!" South Italy yelled as they both threw their pokeballs.

The four wild pokemon stood the two glistening white shapes that had materialized.

The white-hot light broke of of the two small figures to reveal a orange chick and some weird blue thing.

"Ah! That's Torchic and Mudkip! You! The one with the white hair! Command Torchic to use ember on them! And the other! Command Mudkip to use water gun!"

"Water gun!

"Ember. I don't see any point if zis at all!"

And all the zigzagoon were dead. Hooray.

"Boys, come with me." the proffesor instructed, leading them to the lab.

"Ah, your back already? And you brought the proffesor back with you." the assitant said.

"Oh yes, do you two want to keep your pokemon?" Proffesor Birch asked.

"Si!"

"Nein."

"Come on you bastard, stop bullshiting me!" Romano said to Prussia "keep de damn pokeman. Okay? Did you hear me asshole?"

Prussia rolled his awesome eyes."Okay, I'll keep it." he said "kesesese, maybe I'll be able to train it to be as AWESOME as me." he sparkled

Birch sweatdropped. "Um... Do you two want to nickname your new pokemon?"

"I'll call mine Huhn." Prussia said

"I don't want to name mine'e" Romano said, making his mudkip feel depressed.

"I'll just give you these and you'll be all set to go on your pokemon journeys!" Birch said as he handed a flat red computer device-thing to them.

"What in de hell is dis?" Romano screamed

"Zis isn't ze machine zat produces hard-boiled eggs, izit?" Prussia asked

The proffesor gave them a blank look. "Wha..? This is a Pokedex!" he yelled

"Okay." they saud as they left.

As they walked out the door, the Assistaint stopped them and gave them an antique looking key.

"For saving the proffesor." he said simply as he turned back to the lab.

"That was strange'a..." Romano muttered under his breath.

It took a second to process in the minds of both. Suprisingly, Prussia thought of it first.

"YES!" Prussia screames as he threw the key up in the air, the obtaining music from LOZ playing. "WE GOT THE KEY!" he yelled.

A 'plop' was heard. The key had dropped in a nearby river that they had not noticed before.

"CRAP!"

A/N: sorry guys for the long update. Oh and, Buon Natale!

See you next time! (or even next year!)


End file.
